Magical MixUp
by horsecrrrazy
Summary: Ayu thinks a new boy at school (from the magic Kingdom) is cute, and starts hanging out with him, but Kaji is trying to tell her how he feels about her. Whenever Kaji tries to talk to her, she is with the new boy. Will things work out?
1. New Boy

Magic Mix-up  
  
Hi everyone! This is only my second fanfic, so please R&R. I hope you like it! I haven't watched too many episodes of UM, so just so you know, this story is BEFORE Ayu confesses she likes Kaji. Enjoy! Summary: Kaji is thinking of telling Ayu how he feels about her, but one day a new boy from the Magic Kingdom arrives and becomes fast friends with Ayu. Every time Kaji gathers his courage to tell her, she is with this new boy-named Mark. Just as Kaji thinks things are getting hopeless, Nina overhears Mark talking to Ayu. It's a secret that can make Kaji feel better about telling Tateishi-but can Nina tell Kaji the good news before it's too late?! Read and Review, PLEASE!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
New Boy  
  
Kaji walked down the corridor slowly, thinking about Tateishi. Ever since they'd met he'd been infatuated with her... he didn't know if he could call it love yet but it was close.  
And now... Nina had talked to him. She said that Ayu liked him too, the same way he liked her. Could it be possible? Kaji had grasped at that shred of hope that he could have a chance with Ayu Tateishi... and now her best friend told him he was right.  
Ever since he had talked to Nina about it, he had felt relieved yet nervous. The main reason why he hadn't told Ayu that he liked her was the fear that she'd reject him... and now that he knew she wouldn't reject him, he would have to tell her.  
Kaji wished for the perfect moment, the right moment, when the two of them were alone, just to tell her, simply and gently, that he liked her a lot and he wanted to be her boyfriend.  
But every time he thought of saying it, a million butterflies rose up in his stomach and started to play baseball.  
  
"Nina! Nina!" Ayu called, running towards her best friend. Nina turned, her short blonde locks gleaming in the sunlight. She was smiling, but she looked... guilty.  
"What? What is it?" Ayu asked when she reached her. Nina shook her head. "Nothing." She replied. "How about you? Why were you yelling at me so loudly?"  
Ayu leaned in excitedly, her gray eyes sparkling. "There's a new boy in class!" she whispered happily. "He's sooo smart. And he plays soccer too! And... he's so cute!" That last word came out as a squeak.  
Nina laughed, and then grew serious. "Does this mean you have completely forgotten about Kaji?" she demanded. Ayu stopped laughing. Her friend looked very serious, almost mad. "Nina, you know I wouldn't..." but Nina was laughing at her. She laughed along. "Very funny. You almost got me there."  
"But honestly, Nina, you should see him! He's really, really handsome. He's got sandy-brown hair, and dreamy hazel eyes... And he's from America, he says. He even has a funny accent!" Ayu chattered on and on. This wasn't like her. Usually Ayu was shy and quiet about boys.  
"Okay, okay!" Nina said. "I give in. I'll go see him with you. But first, what's his name?"  
Ayu smiled. "He's from America, so it's a different kind of name. His full name is Mark Anderson."  
Nina's eyes grew wide. "Mark... Anderson?" she whispered. "Yes, yes! Oh, even his name sounds dreamy already!" Ayu laughed. But Nina grabbed her arm, her face serious.  
"Ayu, Mark Anderson is a boy from..."  
"America! I told you." Ayu replied.  
"No, Mark is from... the Magic Kingdom!" Nina said.  
  
Kaji stopped at his locker and took out a few books. Suddenly he heard a locker bang right beside his. But no one owned the locker next to his! It was reserved for new students!  
Kaji turned toward the new boy. He had light brown hair and hazel eyes, and he saw that Kaji was looking at him. The boy smiled. "Hi! I'm Mark Anderson, a new student here. I'm from America... that's why my name is weird and my accent is funny."  
Kaji smiled back and shook Mark's hand. "You're new here?" he asked. Mark nodded. "A lady at the office gave me a pile of books and this locker key and told me to ask others about the school." He said.  
"Do you want me to help you?" Kaji asked. "I can show you the classrooms, and the tennis courts, and you can meet my friends." Mark smiled, flashing perfect, sparkling white teeth. "Arigato! I'd like that very much! Oh, and by the way... let's be friends!" Kaji nodded.  
  
"Nina! Are you sure? Are you sure it's his name? And that he has sandy brown hair and hazel eyes??" Ayu shouted frantically, and Nina nodded.  
"Does he do magic? Good magic?" Nina nodded again. "Nina, is he your friend? Or what?" This time Nina didn't nod. She blushed, laughed and looked away.  
"Well... actually, Ayu, I used to have a crush on him." She turned red as she listened to her friend laugh.  
"I'm sorry, Nina. I don't blame you! He's sooo handsome. Quick! Introduce us! I'm sure you two remember each other. It'll give me an advantage!" Ayu said, and then she laughed. "I guess I'm being foolish, huh?" she asked. Nina laughed.  
  
"...and this is our classroom. I'm glad you're in the same class as me! I'll be able to help you more and cover up for you if you make any mistakes." Kaji continued. Mark nodded, and peeked inside the classroom. Then he looked straight ahead. "Who are those two girls? That brunette looks really pretty!"  
For some reason Kaji's smile disappeared when he said, "pretty". "That brunette is Ayu Tateishi, and then blond one is Nina Sakura." He mumbled. The girls approached.  
"N-Nina?" Mark stuttered as he shook Sakura's hand. "It's been such a long time!" Nina said happily. Then she smiled. "This is Ayu. She's my best friend!"  
"Yes, well, um, Hi!" Ayu said. Her heart was pounding furiously as those dreamy hazel eyes slowly turned and locked onto hers...  
Then suddenly something twitched at the back of her mind. She tore herself away from Mark's face and saw Kaji leaving. Part of her wanted to go, part of her wanted to stay. She decided to continue talking with Mark.  
But even as they talked and even if Ayu found herself staring dreamily at Mark's face all the time, she still had a nagging feeling when she thought of Kaji, walking away as though he had been rejected.  
  
-END OF CHAPTER-  
  
So... how did you like it??? PLEASE review! I desperately NEED reviews! Anyway, just tell me how you liked the story. And be sincere. Thank you! PLEASE CLICK SUBMIT REVIEW! PLEASE! 


	2. Candy Breaking

Magical Mix-Up Chapter 2: Candy Breaking  
  
Yes! I've already gotten 2 reviews, and it's only the 1st day! Woo hoo! Lol... Anyway, this is Chapter 2! Thanks for your reviews! Hope more will come! Ooohh, what will happen to Kaji?!  
  
Chapter 2: Candy Breaking  
  
Ayu was running across the school grounds. Her feet pounded against the ground, long brown hair whipping in the wind. Strangely, she didn't know who she was running from, or why. She only knew that she had to reach her classroom for safety.  
  
Finally! She was in the corridor. She ran past her locker, looking for her classroom. There it was! She reached for the doorknob, and suddenly a huge gap opened between her and the door. It was an earthquake! Then the door swung open, and Kaji was in the classroom. "Tateishi!" he cried. She reached out a hand to him.  
  
Then suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun quickly, and came face-to-face with those hazel eyes of Mark Anderson. "Ayu..." he said softly, reaching out toward her. She touched his smooth cheek as if she were hypnotized. She could hear Kaji shouting her name faintly behind her, but ignored it. Mark's face came closer and closer, his eyes on her lips...  
  
"Aaaaahh!!!" Ayu shouted, sitting straight up in bed. For a minute her mind was still in the dream, and she tried to push Mark's face away, reaching to Kaji again. When she saw that she was pushing air, she woke up.  
  
"What a scary dream!" Ayu said quietly, climbing out of bed. She started brushing her teeth. Did you really think it was scary? A voice in her mind asked her. You like Mark. Does it matter if he kissed you in your dream? Ayu cringed at the thought. She liked Mark, but...  
  
Kaji's depressed face as he had walked away kept popping into her head. Kaji didn't want to be obvious, but she knew that he didn't like the idea of her with Mark. Nina had told her that Kaji liked her. And... in the dream, Kaji had been calling out to her, but she had ignored him. She closed her eyes. That was terrible.  
  
A minute later she was walking to school, and met Nina at her locker. "Nina, I had the strangest dream last night. I saw Mark in it, and Kaji." She whispered, and Nina giggled. "You're dreaming about him? I thought Kaji was always the boy in your mind." She laughed.  
  
"Nina!" Ayu shouted. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Remembering the dream, she screamed and whirled around. Mark was there. "Tateishi, are you okay?" he asked. His face was worried but his eyes... seemed to be laughing at her. She shook her head. Mark was so kind! He'd never laugh at her, only with her.  
  
"Um, yes. Sorry, I just got surprised." She said, turning crimson. Mark smiled. "Okay then. I wanted to ask you something. See, Tsujiai is having his birthday party Saturday night. He asked me to invite you two. Kaji is coming, too." Ayu felt butterflies in her stomach. Mark was asking her! Even if it wasn't his party, she blushed. "Okay, we'd love to!" Nina said cheerfully. "We'll ask permission, won't we, Ayu?" Ayu nodded.  
  
Luckily, the two girls got permission. Ayu called Nina immediately and they had an hour long conversation about what to wear. Finally Ayu hung up, and crossed her fingers, hoping her outfit would be just right for the party.  
  
Nina's Dad would drive them to the party and he drove to Ayu's house quickly. Nina got out and rang the doorbell. "Hey, Ayu. Are you ready?" she asked, smiling. She had picked a cute white skirt with a blue top to wear to the party. The blue shirt had slits at the shoulders, showing bits of skin. She had worn her blonde hair the usual way, but had used glittery butterfly clips that matched Ayu's. They had bought the clips together.  
  
Ayu was wearing flared jeans with a white spaghetti-strap top that showed her belly button. The top had a pink heart on it. She had done up her long hair into a big brown braid down her back, and used her butterfly clips to pin back the hair around her face. She was wearing simple sneakers, while Nina sported white blue sandals.  
  
"I think I'm ready." Ayu said, but she was getting jittery. She wondered if the party would be fun, with both Mark and Kaji there. She certainly didn't want Kaji to walk away again! She didn't want him to be jealous.  
  
They rang the doorbell at Tsujiai's house. For a while no one answered. "Should we ring again, or go right in?" Ayu asked nervously. Nina looked at her, then the door, and smiled. "Let's go right in!" she said, putting a hand on the doorknob. Suddenly the door was opened so surprisingly that Nina almost fell forward. Tsujiai was standing in the doorway, smiling at them.  
  
Nina quickly collected herself and smiled back. "Happy birthday, Tsujiai!" she said happily. Ayu echoed her. Then Nina seemed to hesitate, and suddenly she stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. Then she blushed and ran into the house, while Tsujiai's face slowly turned red.  
  
A buffet table was set up in one corner of his house. There was also a big stereo, and chairs had been moved against the wall to make space for a dance floor. The girls took from the buffet and went to the chairs to eat. When everyone finished eating, Tsujiai went to the center of the room with a microphone.  
  
"Hi everyone! Thanks for coming to my birthday. To start the party, we'll have a game, then dancing, then another game to end this! Of course, thank you for my presents," he said, pointing to a table piled with gifts. "I hope you'll have fun! Arigato." There was some clapping, and everyone gathered in a circle on the floor for Truth-or-Dare.  
  
Nina sat beside Tsujiai. Next to him were Kaji, then Ayu, then Mark. Then the other kids. Tsujiai took a bottle and spun it gently. The bottle twirled, twirled, and then stopped facing Maya. "Truth or dare, Maya?" Tsujiai asked. Maya smiled and said, "Dare." Tsujiai smiled. "Okay, you have to hop around this whole circle of kids on one foot." Maya laughed and got up. She started hopping. At the middle of the circle she almost fell, but got back to her place and bowed as the others clapped. She spun the bottle.  
  
It pointed to Nina! Maya smiled. "Truth or dare, Nina?" she asked. "Truth." Nina said. Maya smiled even wider. "Nina Sakura, do you like Tsujiai?" she asked intently. Nina blushed and looked away. "Come on, Nina! You have to answer the question!" everyone chanted. Nina looked down and said in her tiniest voice, "Yes, I do." Everyone hooted and clapped. Nina spun the bottle and it landed facing Tsujiai.  
  
"Truth or dare?" Nina said, still blushing. "Dare." Tsujiai said. Nina laughed. "I dare you to run outside and around your house's mailbox screaming." The others laughed too, and Tsujiai went out hollering, "Waaah! Waaah!" He ran around the mailbox and back. Nina knew he wasn't mad at her, and he collapsed with laughter afterwards.  
  
He spun the bottle, and it pointed to Ayu. "Oh, no!" she whispered. She barely heard Tsujiai ask her truth or dare. If she picked dare, they might make her kiss one of the boys! And she didn't want to humiliate herself. She started sweating, but pasted on a smile. "Truth!" she almost shouted. Tsujiai thought for a moment, then a grin spread across his face. "Ayu, who do you like more: Kaji or Mark?" Ayu gasped. It was the question she had been dreading, and she had thought Tsujiai wouldn't ask her that. But it was the rule of the game to answer the question. She blushed hotly, as she realized she didn't know the answer herself. But she knew that she didn't want Kaji to get hurt. So she played safe and said, "Kaji."  
  
Kaji seemed relieved, and Mark's smile flickered for a moment but stayed the same. She let out the breath she had been holding in. She spun the bottle.  
  
When the game was finished, she was glad no one had asked anyone to kiss anyone. It would be too humiliating! She sat down for a minute as Tsujiai started the music and people started dancing.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" Ayu almost jumped. She hadn't heard Kaji come up. "Sure! But, to tell you the truth, I don't know how to." She said, blushing again. How many times had she blushed throughout the past week?  
  
"I'll tell you a secret; I don't know either. But if we just go with the music and make up nice moves, we'll be fine." He took her hand and led her out on the dance floor. They smiled at each other. For awhile they just swayed, but soon they started dancing, copying other's moves and making their own. When they grew tired, they stopped.  
  
Ayu went back to her place and stared at her fingernails. Suddenly a finger touched her chin and lifted her eyes to stare into his. It was Mark. She trembled. "Would you like to dance?" Mark asked. Her mind raced. She couldn't! Kaji could be mad!  
  
Thankfully, Tsujiai said, "It's time for our last game!" Everyone gathered in the circle again. Two giant jars of candy stood in the middle.  
  
"Here's how to play. These sticks of different-colored candy are all broken in half. Each girl picks from one jar, each boy from the other. Then you look for the other half of your stick, and we will be paired up. The pairs have to kiss! Anywhere-you can choose hand, cheek, eyelid, nose, or even mouth." Tsujiai said with a twinkle in his eye. The girls and boys gasped.  
  
The girls picked their candy, and the boys took theirs. Ayu opened her eyes. Her stick was green. She looked wildly around the room. Everyone was already paired except her, which meant only one boy was left. Nina was blushing furiously as Tsujiai led her outside. Ayu smiled. Nina would get her first kiss that night. Then she gasped. Kaji was kissing Maya's hand!!!  
  
Mark suddenly looked at her. Her eyes widened when she saw his candy stick. It was green! Mark smiled. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. Ayu gasped, because Kaji had suddenly turned to them.  
  
He walked quickly over to her, stared fiercely at Mark, then leaned down and pressed his lips firmly on Ayu's. She didn't breathe. Then Kaji stood and left. She shakily stood up and went to Nina, who called her Dad to pick them up. They went to talk outside.  
  
"So, Tsujiai kissed you?" Ayu asked nervously. Nina nodded. "And Kaji kissed you! Everyone saw you!" Nina exclaimed. "What happened?" She asked. "I think he was trying to prove to Mark that he liked me." Ayu said quietly. Nina dropped her off. "Thanks..." Ayu whispered. Then Nina leaned in. "Good for you!" she whispered. "You've got a boy who will fight for you!"  
  
Ayu smiled, and went to her room calmly. Once alone, she touched her lips, remembering the kiss.  
  
"Yippee! Yes! Yey! Yeah! Woo Hoo!" she screamed happily. Nina heard her, looked back from the car and laughed. 


	3. Jealousy

Magical Mix-Up  
Chapter 3: Jealousy  
  
Hey! I'm so glad that lots of you like the story. I HAVE to continue this! How could I not?  
  
"Did you hear? Kaji kissed Tateishi!" "Of course I heard! Practically everyone was at that party!" Ayu cringed at all the gossip being spread along the school corridors. Kaji had probably known that everyone heard, of course.  
  
"Nina..." Ayu walked up to her best friend. "Ayu! Everyone's talking about you and Kaji! Aren't you glad?" Nina was smiling and practically jumping up and down with her excitement.  
  
"GLAD? Why would I be glad? Nina, it's embarrassing!!!" "Why? Kaji is your crush, right?" "Well, yes..." "And I heard you rejoicing in your room last night!" Ayu blushed. "Still, it's embarrassing if everyone in school is talking about it!" She didn't see Kaji coming up until he was right beside her.  
  
"Gaah! Oops, I mean, hi Kaji!" Ayu said, blushing. Then she lowered her voice to a whisper. "Kaji... why did you kiss me last Saturday? Now everyone in school is talking about it!" she kept her voice very quiet.  
  
But Kaji said, happily and loudly too, "I wanted it to be that way, Tateishi! I was the one who spread it!" Ayu turned red. "WHAT???" she screamed. But just then Kaji took her hands. "Tateishi, I want everyone-and you-to know that I li-"  
  
But before Kaji could finish talking, Mark came to Ayu. He looked like he had forgotten about the whole thing! "How's it going, Ayu?!" he said, putting an arm around her shoulders and steering her towards him. Ayu blushed. "Everything's ok, Mark..." she said. Mark ignored Kaji, but Ayu looked back one last time. Kaji's face was hidden by shadow, but she knew he was mad. Or sad.  
  
Nina trailed after them, and Mark put his other hand on her shoulders. "So, what's up, girls?" He said, smiling at Ayu. Ayu felt fluttery, like a piece of paper in the wind. "Oh... Nina and I were just talking about the party, Mark." She said. Mark turned serious. "Nina, could you excuse us for a second?" he said, smiling at her. Nina nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ayu!" she called back over her shoulder.  
  
"Tateishi... I just want to say that... I like you a lot. I want you to... I want you to hang out with me." He said. Ayu just stared. Then it hit her. He wanted her... to be his girlfriend! "Wha... What???"  
  
"Listen, Ayu. Nina told you about the magic kingdom, yes?" Ayu nodded. She couldn't breathe. "I have to go back there in two days. I want to spend those last two days with you." Ayu almost smiled. What harm would it do? Just two days. Mark was nice, and friendly... and cute.  
  
But an image flashed into her mind. Kaji's face. She couldn't do it. She couldn't break his heart. But Mark! She didn't want to hurt him, either! She was torn between her long-time crush and this handsome boy.  
  
Surely nothing was wrong. Surely Kaji would understand. And Mark would go back to the Magic Kingdom, anyway. "O-o-ok." She whispered.  
  
There. She had done it. Mark smiled and took her hand, not noticing that she had gone white. "Let's go!" he said cheerfully, helping her to a motorcycle leaning on the school gates. He handed her a helmet and put on his own.  
  
"Get on!" he said, sitting astride the bike. He scooted forward to give her more room. Ayu slowly put on the helmet and sat behind him. She didn't want to put her hands around his waist, so she rested them on his shoulders.  
  
He started up the motorcycle and they sped through the streets, Ayu wanting to hold on tight but not wanting to (you get what I mean). "Where are we going?" she asked over the roar of the bike. "A coffee shop next to the bookstore was just opened yesterday. It's called Espresso Express."  
  
Suddenly she felt his hand on hers. He was still looking straight ahead, but talking to her. "Put your arms around me." He said calmly. "It feels safer that way." She couldn't say no. She lowered her hands and clasped them around Mark's waist.  
  
Kaji came out of the bookshop, clutching some schoolbooks tightly wrapped in paper. He decided to eat at the newly-opened coffee shop next door, Espresso Express. Taking a seat on a bench nearby, he bought a mocha frappe. He took the tray to an empty seat, covered by a navy blue canvas surface like the others. Kaji took an apple and a sandwich out of a brown paper bag from his backpack and a slightly squashed toffee from his pocket. He started to eat.  
  
Mark stopped the bike outside the café, taking off his helmet and holding Ayu's under his arm. He threaded a bike lock through small loops sewn on the helmets and then attached them to the bike so they wouldn't be stolen.  
  
"What are you having?" Mark asked. "Uh... a hot chocolate, thanks." Ayu said nervously. What if someone saw them!? Mark went and bought two hot chocolates and guided her to a table. "Is something wrong? You seem a little spacey." He asked. Ayu shook her head.  
  
Kaji finished his sandwich and started on the apple. He munched on the juicy fruit and picked up the brown paper bag, going to the public trash can.  
  
Suddenly Ayu saw a brown-haired boy stand and head to the trash can next to them, to throw a paper bag. Her mind raced. Kaji had brown hair. Kaji sometimes brought his food in a paper bag. It might be Kaji. Please don't let it be Kaji. Please, please don't let it be... The boy turned his face toward them, saw them. It was Kaji.  
  
Kaji had been looking at the pretty paintings decorating the walls of the café. He turned to look at the trash can... And he saw Ayu. She was with Mark. They were sitting together. On a... date? Kaji dropped his bag.  
  
Ayu saw the bag fall. She saw Kaji's face first grow horrified, then unbearably sad, then blank as he saw her. She jumped up, tipping her chair over. "Hey, what happened?" Mark said. She ignored him.  
  
Kaji ran, feet pounding the gravel ground furiously, trying to stop the tears. The tears spilled out over his squeezed-shut eyes, splashing on the grounds and leaving wet spots on his cheeks.  
  
Ayu sped after him, sobbing. What had she done? Kaji looked back once, and she caught a glimpse of his face, sad beyond words could describe. She cried even harder. "KAJI!" she shouted.  
  
Kaji stopped, hesitated. He turned, and Ayu ran into his arms, sobbing. He wanted to hold her there forever, but the pain was too much. "Go." He said. She looked up at him, surprised he had spoken. He couldn't keep his feelings inside him any longer. "Go continue your date with Mark!" he almost shouted out. He ran, and this time she didn't follow.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Awww... poor Kaji. What can he do??? Will Ayu choose to hurt him or Mark? And what will happen between Tsujiai and Nina? Find out in the next chapter!  
  
By the way, I am taking online Japanese lessons for fun. www.japanese- online.com is a good place to learn it.  
  
Ohayo Gozaimas! Watashi wa horsecrrrazy desu. That means: hello, I am horsecrrrazy! Thanks for reading-and reviewing! 


	4. Nina

Magical Mix-Up  
Chapter 4  
Nina  
  
Hi everyone, just so you know, this fic is ending soon. Chapter 5 is the last. Thanks very much for all the reviews, and let's hope Kaji and Ayu will turn out okay. This chapter is short, but it has the climax.  
  
If any of you like horses, join this wild horse RPG at http:h0rseg1rl.proboards26.com which is about horses, of course. Thanks!  
  
Nina lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her little gray cat jumped up, changing into a boy before he hit the floor. Sitting on the bed, his eyes that were usually sparkling with mischief were worried.  
  
"What's wrong, Nina?" he asked her. Nina sighed. "It's nothing... well, actually, it's because everything is so confusing when it comes to boys!"  
  
"You mean I'm confusing?" he asked, trying to make her laugh.  
  
"No... I mean boyfriends and crushes. I need to be alone for awhile. Thanks anyway." Nina turned her face away.  
  
What was happening? Everything had been so simple and fun before! Everything had seemed so easy to fix... and boys had seemed so easy to understand!  
  
A small smile reached her lips as she remembered the feeling of Tsujiai's kiss. Then the tears came. "Why did I have to go to our classroom at lunchtime?" she said to herself, crying. "Why did I have to get a book from my locker? Why did I... Why did I have to see Tsujiai and Maya!?!" she grabbed a pillow to muffle her sobs. The last thing she needed was for someone to notice.  
  
It was all so clear in her mind. One of her classmates had joined her for lunch, and asked to see a book that Nina had in her locker. Nina hadn't found the book in her locker, so she had gone to the classroom. And there... Tsujiai and Maya had been locked in a tight embrace.  
  
"What if Nina sees us?" Maya had said. "It doesn't matter." Tsujiai said. "I want to be with you now because you need help. I can tell her later, and she will understand."  
  
Nina sat up. Tsujiai wasn't worth crying for anymore. He was a worm. And she never wanted to talk to him again. She wiped her tears away and walked briskly to her dresser, where she took out an extra shirt. She froze. A picture of Tsujiai was on top of the dresser. Reaching out a trembling hand, she put the picture face down.  
  
She needed to see Ayu. She went downstairs and was about to open the door when Ayu herself burst in, sobbing. Nina's tears came flowing again. The two girls just cried there, standing and hugging each other. When they had calmed down, they went up to Nina's room.  
  
"So Kaji's mad at you?" Nina asked, taking a tissue from the box beside her. Ayu nodded. "And you're mad at Tsujiai?" She asked. Nina sniffed and nodded, and the two girls hugged again.  
  
The next day at school, Kaji didn't look at Ayu. Mark steered her around like he always did, talking a lot to her. She began to feel comfortable with him, but that didn't push away the pain she always felt when she thought of Kaji.  
  
Nina ignored Tsujiai completely. When the day was finally over, Ayu went straight to her house, but Nina had to put a few books back in her locker. She slammed her locker door and headed for the exit.  
  
Their classroom wasn't empty. She could hear two voices inside it. She stopped just outside the closed door and put her ear to it. Tsujiai and Mark were talking.  
  
"Man, I'm sorry she's mad. Just give her time." "I know. I wanted to tell her about Maya's pet dying. I didn't know she saw us. And I certainly didn't hug her because we're boyfriend and girlfriend or anything." Nina gasped. Tsujiai hadn't been cheating on her! Relief flowed through her mind. Tsujiai started talking again. "Why is Kaji mad at Ayu? He barely glances at her anymore." Tsujiai asked. Mark threw up his hands and gave an exasperated sigh. "He thinks Ayu's going out with me. Sure, I thought that she was cute at first, but I'd never steal someone else's girl." Tsujiai nodded, and Mark spoke again.  
  
"I asked Ayu if she could hang out with me, just as friends. Now both she and Kaji think it's dating! I don't know what to do. Kaji goes away when I go near him and Ayu's acting like a stone. I just hope the whole thing will be all right when I go back home tomorrow." Nina gasped and ran. She had to tell Kaji and Ayu right away.  
  
Yes, yes, I know. This chapter is incredibly short. But it has good news, eh?  
  
Thanks for reading! PLEASE review! 


	5. A Happy Ending

Magical Mix-Up  
Chapter 5  
A Happy Ending  
  
Hey everyone! This is the last chapter. Thanks for all the support and reviews!  
  
Nina ran to her house as fast as she could. She had to tell them! Picking up the phone, she quickly started to dial Kaji's number.  
  
An idea slowly started to form in her mind. Putting down the phone, she picked up her computer. "What magic are you looking for?" the computer asked. "Umm... let's see, this one, and that one, and... this one!" Nina said, rapidly typing.  
  
"Kaji! There's a letter for you on the table!" Kaji's Mom shouted. He ran down to the table, thinking hard. Ayu was going out with Mark. That meant he had no chance anymore with her. He picked up the letter.  
  
Hi, Kaji! It's Nina here. I am having a party tomorrow, with all of my dearest friends. Would you come? It's at the Oriental Garden Park at 6:00 pm. Please come, it would mean a lot to me. Arigato! -Nina Sakura  
  
Kaji smiled. "I'll go." He said. "I don't want to let Nina down." He took the envelope to bring it up to his room, not noticing that a slip of paper fell out. It was the Guest List.  
  
Sakura Tsujiai Tetsushi Tateishi  
  
"Hello Nina!" Ayu said into the phone. "Hi Ayu! So, can you come to the party?" Nina asked. "Sure! Thanks for inviting me!" Ayu said happily.  
  
The next night, Nina came to the Oriental Garden Park super early so she could prepare. She set up a table and chairs and a buffet table, too. Nina loved the park. There were so many fountains and flowers all around, lilies and roses and forget-me-nots. Nina especially loved the big fountain in the middle of the garden. And all the flower beds, rosebushes, and fountains had beautiful white lights to turn on. Nina made sure she remembered where the switch was.  
  
"Now for the seating arrangements," she said, opening up her computer. She plugged in a miniature treasure box and sprinkled some magic beads in it. "Practice!" she said, pressing ENTER. When the computer was done, two small cups of powder were left inside. One cup was full of pink powder, the other one with blue powder.  
  
Nina sprinkled half of the pink powder carefully on her chair and the other half of it on another chair. The powder shimmered for a moment, and then disappeared. She did the same with two more chairs, making sure she remembered where the powder was. She already knew that Ayu wouldn't sit with Kaji.  
  
At that moment, Ayu and Kaji arrived. As expected, they sat across from each other rather than beside each other. Nina smiled. When Tsujiai came, she told him to take a seat in the chair that was left. Then the magic started.  
  
Nina watched as both Ayu and Tsujiai became transparent and ghostlike. The two didn't notice anything, but soon they passed through themselves and changed places. Now Tsujiai was beside Nina and Ayu beside Kaji. "Perfect!" she whispered under her breath.  
  
They talked about school, the new coffee shop, and their other classmates. Ayu turned around and came face-to-face with Kaji. That's weird... she thought, looking down. I know I wasn't sitting next to him...  
  
It's now or never... Nina said nervously to herself when everyone was finished eating. She stood. "Kaji, would you come with me? I need to have a word with you." She said, crossing her fingers. Ayu didn't look up and pretended she didn't hear her. Kaji stood, and he and Nina walked to one of the rosebushes.  
  
"Kaji, don't interrupt me. If you stop me, I don't think I'll be able to keep talking." She said. Kaji nodded. "Okay, here goes. Mark wasn't going out with Ayu. Both she and you thought it was a date, but he only meant, 'hang out as friends'. So he's very sad now and guilty that you're mad at her. Please make up with her, Kaji!" Nina said, letting out the breath she had been holding in. Kaji's eyes widened.  
  
"You mean... me... her... I still have a chance?" Kaji said. Nina nodded. Kaji smiled and walked back to the table. "Thank you, Nina. You don't know how much this means to me." He said.  
  
"Ayu... could I talk to you? Let's go to the flower garden." Kaji said shyly. Ayu looked away, but nodded. She stood and went with him, trying not to look at his face.  
  
Nina grabbed Tsujiai's hand. "Now's our chance!" she said. She plugged in the box to her computer, sprinkled in some magic beads, and typed quickly. "Practice!" she said softly, pressing enter and opening the box. A small brown wooden box was tucked in it.  
  
She tapped the lid, and it opened along its center. Folds of seamless, fine silk billowed out from the box. Nina grabbed it and threw it over her and Tsujiai. They crept behind a statue and watched the two.  
  
"Kaji... I want to tell you something." Ayu said. "I went out with Mark because I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but I didn't mean to hurt you, so are you mad? Please don't be mad anymore, because I like you better and I'm sorry! Please don't be-" Kaji put a finger on her lips. "Shh. It wasn't a date. Nina told me. We both thought it was, but he just wanted to hang out as a friend. It's my fault. I shouldn't have gotten jealous. I'm not mad." He looked at her, and she smiled up at him through glistening tears.  
  
"Why are you crying?" he asked softly. "Because... I'm so happy you aren't mad anymore!" Ayu said, running into his arms. She smiled through her sobs. It was like this before, only better because she was crying of happiness. Kaji took a sharp breath. "I have to ask you something." He said gently, tipping her face up to his. Just say it! His mind screamed.  
  
"Tateishi... I... uh... I want... no, that's not right... I... you..." he stuttered. Just say it! You're acting stupid! He took a deep breath. Plainly and simply! He said to himself.  
  
Nina was very excited. She opened the back of the statue, where rows of switches and buttons were paneled. She put up her hand, poised and ready. Tsujiai smiled at her and put his hand near a different button.  
  
"Ayu Tateishi." Kaji said, taking her hands.  
  
"Now!" Nina said happily. She flipped a switch and all the lights magically sparkled to life, shining across the garden and creating a beautiful, romantic scene. Tsujiai pushed his fist into the button and all the fountains sputtered to life, spraying a fine mist over some of the lights, casting rainbows over the park. The whole scene was so glorious that Nina froze there for a moment, breathless.  
  
Ayu gasped. It was all so romantic, like in a storybook. "K-Kaji..." she said, feeling the lights come on. But she didn't look back. She didn't want to destroy this perfect moment. Their eyes locked, and Kaji spoke.  
  
"Ayu Tateishi, I like you a lot. Would you... would you be my girlfriend?" Kaji breathed, amazed at all the wondrous lights and flowers and fountains. But all he could think of was the darling face in front of him, framed by beautiful brown locks.  
  
Ayu's mind raced. Say yes, stupid! She thought wildly. Then she took a deep breath as Kaji waited. She nodded. It was all she needed to do. Relief flowed through her body and Kaji's.  
  
Tsujiai turned to Nina. "Now that it's done... I'd like to have our own private moment." He said. Nina smiled. Tsujiai kissed her.  
  
Ayu blinked her eyes, making more tears fall, streaming down her face. Kaji caught one with a fingertip. Then something told her what to do. Standing on tiptoe, she closed her eyes. Kaji closed his eyes as well, and their lips met.  
  
THE END!  
  
I just love happy endings, don't you? So, reviews please! I will miss this story, but one thing's for sure-there will be many more to come!  
  
THANK YOU ALL!!! 


End file.
